The Doctor's Plan
Need to strategize their movements, the gang rests up at Hotel De La Paix when the Doctor finally showed up at their doorstep. Ratchet: Oh, there you are. Doctor: Sorry I'm late. There's some issues with the TARDIS, but at least it's under control now. Kiva: That's good. Reia: Anyway, we should rest up for the night. - Kiva and Reia went to their rented room, where Kiva changed into her night clothes and Reia decided to stretch. Kiva: So, what's the plan tomorrow? Reia: Well, now that the Doctor is here, he could tell us his plan of attack tomorrow. Kiva: Alright. - Reia thinks over about what kind of questions to ask Kiva, since the mark is almost over and only smiled that she likes to know more about her. Kiva: Reia? Are you okay? Reia: Yeah, I'm fine. It's just...I have so many questions to ask you. I mean, we have our struggles with the past, but I want to know more about you. Kiva: Oh, alright. Reia: Any hobbies you like, besides gardening? Kiva: Well, I like photography. Reia: Wow.. Being like a journalist, huh? Kiva: Pretty much. Reia: Sounds cool. Anything else you want to tell me? Kiva: Well, I want to make sure you are alright, no problems at all. Reia: You worry too much, Kiva. Kiva: I know. Reia: Sometimes I wondered if my mom survived... Kiva: You have a mom? Reia: Yes. But, only bits and pieces. Kiva: Gosh... Well, can you tell me about her? Reia: Well... When I was very small, I saw her face. Eyes and face are the same as mine. Hair is same as my father. She is a skilled warrior, very brave and protective to her son and me. One day, when Frieza came to destroy my home, she has vanished without a trace. All there's left is my older brother and me to go to Earth. My journal speaks for itself from this point forward. Kiva: Wow... Good thing I still kept it. Reia: Good. ...I know I'm asking for the impossible, like the last IMF mission, but I know she's still alive somewhere. Kiva: How do you know? Reia: ...Just a feeling. After this Mark of Mastery, I'm going to look for her. As long as it takes. Kiva: Reia, you don't have to go on this quest alone. Searching for her would take a long time and Zemo is still out there. Hey, I got an idea! Why don't you call to her? Reia: But...it's been so long since we seen each other... Do you think she will find me? Kiva: Well, when did you last seen her? Reia: I don't know. Maybe...I can... Kiva: You can what? Reia: I can find her by sensing her energy. But it's hard to pinpoint her location alone. Kiva: I think I can help you with that. Reia: Okay.. - Kiva comforts Reia as she holds her close, pinpointing Reia's mom's energy, like a sonar, across the entire universe. A full minute later, a voice softly echoed in Reia's mind and Reia is shocked about this discovery. Reia: Mom.. She's alive! Kiva: Yeah, I knew you can do it. Where is she now? Reia: Somewhere...in Panem. I..can't lock on any closer than that. Kiva: Well, at least, we now know where she is. If there's a mission in Panem, we can go there and see her. Reia: You don't...mind? Kiva: Pretty much. Besides, I like to meet her too. Reia: Don't...tell anyone about this. Kiva: Don't worry, Reia. I promise. Reia: I know I'm not supposed to tell secrets, but this is too personal for me. I don't want the team to worry. Kiva: I know. Sooner or later, they'll find out. Maybe, after this mission, I'll tell Terra and Ratchet alone. Reia: ...Thanks. Master Graviga and we'll call it even. Kiva: Alright. - Next morning, Kiva woke up and no one is in sight. After getting dressed, Kiva get out of the hotel and spotted the gang in a cafe across the street. Reia gradded some apple juice and a breakfast sandwhich for Kiva, who crossed the street and sits down. Reia: Morning. Kiva: Morning, Reia. - Reia handed over the apple juice and the breakfast sandwhich to Kiva. Kiva: Thanks. Reia: The Doctor told me what's happening with Jason's case. Somehow, there's a codeword named Treadstone that Jason has gotten himself into. Kiva: What exactly is Treadstone? Reia: None of us known the answer to that. Even Jason doesn't know. Kiva: Well, that's not helping. Reia: I know it feels like we're back at square one, but we are getting closer to Hatchet. The Doctor has discovered a way to bring him to us. Kiva: Alright. Reia: From what I heard, he is pulling another robbery to complete the Keyblade of Hearts today. Kiva: Then we need to stop him. Reia: Not within the city. We need to lure him away, so we won't have to deal with any sudden casualties. Kiva: Oh, almost forgot about that. Reia: Precisely. Look, I know you are good student and partner. You just need to broaden your horizons a little more. Kiva: Oh, really? Reia: Yeah, like being knowledgeable like Alister or learning recipes from Genis. It'll be your choice, because your life doesn't have to end in a struggle. Kiva: I know. Maybe you're right. I'll try my best. Reia: Good. Amy: Everything going okay? Kiva: Yeah, we're alright, Amy. Amy: Good. Doctor's waiting near Jason's location. Ready to go? Kiva: Yeah. - Kiva threw away her trash and the three catch up to the Doctor and the rest. Category: Scenes